


Spooky season

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Jean asks Sasha out for a peculiar date





	Spooky season

**Author's Note:**

> written for jeansashaism on Instagram
> 
> Come follow me to request a fic or just say hi!

Jean had never been fond of all the Halloween spirit or “spooky season”, as Connie would call it, but Marco’s idea wasn’t bad at all: ask Sasha out to carve pumpkins.  
“Man, it’s like the best plan. If she enjoys herself and you feel a good mood between you, you can ask her out again, if you don’t feel that spark, just play it cool saying that it was just a friendly afternoon. I’m a genius”  
Jean chuckled at his friend’s confidence, but he was right this time: he was a genius.

FROM: JEAN K   
TO: SASHA B   
Ehi girl! What about we go pumpkin carving tomorrow??

FROM: SASHA B  
TO: JEAN K  
Jeannyyyyboyyyy sounds great! It took me a little to answer because I wanted to ask Mikasa to come with us but she was on the phone with Marco and now she told me she’s busy D: who’s gonna be there???

Jean’s heart fell a little, it was evident, to him, that Sasha didn’t want to go on a date with him, and he was about to tell her to forget about it when Marco took his phone

FROM: JEAN K   
TO: SASHA B  
I wonder what those bitches were talking about, because even Marco told me he’s busy…isn’t it the case they’re meeting for frickle frackle lololololol. So it’s gonna be just the two of us, apparently. Gonna pick you up around 5 pm, yeah?

FROM SASHA B  
TO: JEAN K  
Huuuuuuuu if that’s the case and that bastard didn’t tell me anything I’ll rip all his freckles off, that slut! Ok, see ya :D  
“Here, you’ll thank me later”  
“Are you and Mikasa really…?”  
Marco laughed “oh God Jean, no! I just needed to move her aim from why you wanted to go there alone with her”

The following day, Jean was wearing his green shirt and black tight jeans, when Mikasa raised an eyebrow to him  
“Too much?”  
“Jean, it’s pumpkin carving. You’ll go pick a pumpkin in a field and you’ll make it puke its lungs and you’ll shape it with a knife. T shirt and sweatpants, right the hell now!”  
Jean changed in green T-shirt and dark grey sweatpants, the ones that made his ass look fan-fucking-tastic and a pair of old All Star.   
“Better?”  
“Much better! Now leave, or you’ll be late”  
A very happy looking Jean left, leaving Mikasa and Marco alone, which only made Jean think even more that they were dating. Little did he know Marco was helping Mikasa to get in touch with that hot German student with the gorgeous eyes.  
Jean parked outside Sasha’s place and rang the bel, waiting for her to come down. After a minute or two, the door opened, and her red ponytail appeared  
“Hi Jean! Ready for carving?” her enthusiasm was contagious and suddenly Jean felt like singing all The Nightmare Before Christmas songs.   
“Of course I am, I had the idea, dummy. So, which field you like the most?”  
“Nah nah, Mr. know it all. There’s the Titan field which is great, what about that? I know the road”  
Jean sighed, mocking annoyance “Ok, ok, as you want. Is it far?”  
“Not much”  
While talking, they got in Jean’s car, and, while he turned the key, saw Sasha smiling brightly at him and blushed from the tip of his ears to his neck and she chuckled.   
After some minutes in comfortable silence, Sasha cleared his throat  
“Jean, you want to hear something funny?”  
“Uh?”  
“I mean, Mikasa was going to say yes but then her phone rang, and she talked to Marco and told me no, so I thought that you wanted this to be like a date, isn’t it crazy?” her laugh filled the car, but died slowly as she saw Jean get paler and paler every second.  
“Oh my god, Jean…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”  
Jean interrupted her with a gesture of his hand, telling her it was fine, shrugging, but she knew him and could see his discomfort.   
When they got to the field, the air in the car was thick and tense, and before getting out, Sasha turned towards Jean  
“Ehi, wait a second…I..I never said I didn’t want this to be a date”  
Jean snorted, but there was no laugh in it “Don’t pity me”  
“No no Jean, seriously! I just didn’t know how to ask you if it was the case and I’ve been a jerk, I’m sorry, but I was so nervous…forgiven?” she attempted a shy smile but the serious expression on Jean’s face made it fall  
“Let’s just go carving, Sasha”  
They walked among other people to reach the center of the field, and it took a while because it was really huge.   
After some time spent inspecting pumpkins, each one of them chose their own, in silence. While walking back to the car, Jean smirked and pushed Sasha, making her fall on her pumpkin and break it, covering herself in its juices and pulp. She looked at herself horrified and then narrowed her eyes to a laughing Jean   
“NOW you’re forgiv…” he was interrupted by a handful of pumpkin goo on his face.   
After deciding not to get kicked out of the field for pumpkin war, they took another one for Sasha and went back to her place to carve them.  
The ride back home was more relaxed than the other one, but it still had a huge question mark hanging over them  
“So, Sash…you wanted this date too?”  
Sasha blushed the same color of her hair and nodded, looking at Jean from under her eyelashes, and he bit his lip, trying not to smile too broad but failing miserably, putting one of his hand on her knee.  
The rest of the ride was relaxed, they were in silence but it wasn’t tense or nervous, it was the promise of something more.   
They got inside Sasha’s place, Jean with both the pumpkins in his arms, since Sasha insisted he acted like a chevalier to make it up to her for the pumpkin goo that was still in her hair.   
Peace couldn’t last  
“Jean, what the hell are you doing? What’s that supposed to be?”  
“It’s a scary face, what does it look like to you?”  
“A snake with puppy eyes”  
“Oh shut up, everyone can make their pumpkin as they want”  
“You’re just jealous because you’re not as good as me into carving! You wanna be me but you can’t be me, you wanna be me but you can’t be me, you wanna be…”  
Jean kissed her just to make her shut up, but found out he didn’t have the will to pull back, especially when Sasha started to kiss him back,moving her lips against his and opening them to grant him access.   
Jean lifted Sasha and made her sit on his lap, kissing her deep and hugging her tight, enjoying the feeling of her tongue against his.   
After making out for a little eternity, they rested their foreheads together and sighed happily.  
Jean whispered, not daring to break the silence “Will you teach me how to carve?”


End file.
